


Didact

by Jetta058



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetta058/pseuds/Jetta058
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud and Aerith decide to take it into their own hands to protect the planet and send him back to before it all began.  </p><p>Objectives:<br/>Destroy JENOVA<br/>Kill Hojo<br/>Stop Deepground<br/>Stop the Reactors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, I know I know, there's a ton of Fix-it fics floating around. I just wanted something to work on getting my writing voice back while also doing something fun. Hopefully it's a little different and adds a new spin!
> 
> Check out my bookmarks for some of my favorite fix-its.

He floated in the Lifestream, burning but brilliantly aware of the situation this time. Though his eyes were closed, the brightest light seemed to shine through his lids and vaguely he could feel the currents of mako around his limbs. He left out a soft grunt of pain as the mako seeped through his clothes and into his torso. It seemed to know how to find the most tender places first. 

 

“Just a moment longer Cloud.” A soft, effeminate voice soothed. He could almost feel her hand on his forehead, just before it turned burning too.

 

“Ready when you are Aerith.” This time around would hurt like crazy, though this wasn’t the start he’d envisioned. She’d thought it up, but the pair hammered out the details. Zack hadn’t been in on this one, though he had interrupted suspiciously a few times. No, this time Cloud was going to fix it all. Aeris was going to try and help. For once, things would be at least slightly simple. A lurch in his stomach indicated he knew better. Or that Aerith was about done. 

 

He gasped softly as pain erupted across his torso. “Ok, almost. I’m sorry, this may hurt.” Her voice was deeply apologetic and the light around him seemed to brighten unbearably. 

 

“Not the first time. Just do what you can…” His voice faded out as his ears overloaded with ringing, nerve pain shooting through his eyes and into his head as his body  _ burned.  _

 

A sudden sensation of him moving rapidly, of the inner rock of the Planet zooming past him like some sort of ridiculous water slide said he was moving fast. The pain distracted him from this and did as he had been told; arms in, legs closed tight like an arrow and head neutral so any sudden turns wouldn’t have him banging his head off of something. The last thing he needed, she’d joked, was for him to activate a massive deep-earth Quake materia with his hard head. 

 

He seemed to be ejected from the stream suddenly, sort of, he wasn’t sure where he was, short of in some massive cavern with huge orb of materia hanging from a stalactite. What little breath he didn’t have (and a large amount of mako, now that he noticed the burning in his lungs) was shoved out of him as he landed on it in a splattering belly-flop. He pushed himself up with a hand and was blinded once more as the thing activated and sent him flying. 

 

↭

####  εγλ December 1999

22:00

 

Cloud gasped as he woke up, gripping the ground harshly. A rock crumbled under his hand and he shook off the dust with a grimace. He shifted away from the mako pool next to him and sat up, only the memory of the burning skittering over his nerves, though his stomach ached like he would lose his lunch. He wobbled and curled over his knees, not wanting another mako bath so soon. A Zack-like voice in his head commented unnecessarily about his health after so many. (“Are you sure repeated, massive exposure can’t cause cancer or something?”) 

 

Light bounced off a relatively familiar chamber. She’d landed him in the right spot, so far. This was the cave in Wutai where he’d once picked up Mime. Perhaps it was still here, if not leveled. The light from the pool was his only light though, as the mouth of the cave was dark. They would be happy if she’d managed to get him into the right timeframe, so being thrown out in the middle of the night was the least of his worries.

 

He sat there for a long while, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth to settle every nauseous and burning feeling he had. It might have been an hour, but he finally pushed through and stood. It was likely he wouldn’t have long to get moving, if this worked how they’d wanted it. The ground he sat beside was ruptured with a fresh mako pool that would have pinged on Shinra’s radar as a magnificent find to start pumping. No doubt they’d already sent a survey team and Turks to check it out, despite the time.

 

With a groan, he stretched and looked back to the formation in the middle. He leaned over and snagged the materia there, wondering vaguely if he was cheating. They were his own materia (and the Mime) after all. After a thought, no. Shinra had actual SOLDIERs and more materia. If this had worked, he was back to before the Planet started to deteriorate. Zack would be young, as would Aerith. He wouldn’t find the help he had in the last life. 

 

It pulled at his heart to know it, he wanted to stop and grieve for losing Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene. Actual family. But the Planet needed this more or none of them would survive anyway. 

 

Deepground had succeeded, in a way. Shinra’s remaining reactors were their last attempt, and they got every. Single. One. He didn’t have time to dwell on it now.

 

He headed out of the cave after equipping himself. Tsurugi contained a restore, ice-all and fire-all. His armor barrier and bio. For now, he had nothing to work off of and needed to be self sufficient, even if it would be easier to move on his own. He smiled sadly as he found Fenrir on his side outside of the cave. It was totally covered in mako and scraped up from being ejected from the cave with some obvious violence. Aerith had really done it.

 

His eyes narrowed and focused as he heard helicopters in the distance. It seemed he’d lingered too long. He tipped his bike up and rubbed off a little mako apologetically. He swung a leg over the seat and ignored a fresh wave of pain from mako poisoning. Finally, he leaned forward, turned the key with a hopeful look and Fenrir roared to life. 

 

A knot unwound in his chest and he walked his bike to clearer ground before taking off hard. One friend was good to go, and it wasn’t totally true that he didn’t have anyone to turn to. He just had to wake him up. 

 

⤜0130⤛

 

Cloud floored it as he passed under the helicopters down the backside of the mountains. A spotlight swung to him momentarily and he turned his face down from the brightness, it was dark after all, but then it swung away and into a search pattern. He had no doubt they would look for him now, though he hoped they wouldn’t look too hard. Hopefully, they’d just think he was fleeing the earthquake. 

 

The terrain here was at least too rough for the helicopter to let anyone out, but he wasn’t sure where Shinra set up camp. Once out of sight, Cloud eased back on the speed and picked his way through more carefully. They would likely radio back to any Shinra, but their ability to move in Wutai right now, again if they got the time right, should be severely limited.

 

His heart stayed in his throat for the remaining rough landscape, regardless of this knowledge. 

 

It was now the heart of night, very little light but for the moon and Fenrir’s headlamps, which he kept doused half of the time. For five minutes, he sat on a silent Fenrir under cover, just breathing and feeling the tension leaving him. 

 

As he recovered, he took note of the occasional painful spasms no doubt from the mako exposure. He constantly fought to maintain his focus, even as he felt it trying to wander like a wild chocobo. It meant he couldn’t stop long. 

 

Cloud took the moment to survey the landscape. In the far distance, he could see a ship anchored off of Wutai. It was too distant to see properly, but he could still tell it was Shinra. Helicopters were taking off and landing on it, though heading towards the Western continent rather than risking flying over enemy territory at night. The ship was their base of operations, then. 

 

Off to the south he could just barely make out the signs of camps. Shinra may not have had a good footing, but it was surely gaining ground. The ship probably helped get supplies to the few ground forces that were hiding there. Suddenly, Cloud counted himself lucky that he hadn’t encountered Troopers or SOLDIERs on the route he’d taken.

 

An hour back he’d passed the bridge spanning the mouth of the bay, but quickly nixed the idea of using it. It was too open, for one, but also not likely to hold Fenrir. No, he would do it this way. He was just thankful the noise of his bike scared off any monsters. At least so far. Finally, after another sweep of the area, he straddled Fenrir once more and headed off.

 

⤜⤜0651⤛⤛

 

It was just hitting sunrise as Cloud killed the engine well out of earshot of the village. Again, he’d paused under cover and found little surprise that the helicopter went roaring past to the south, spotlight off this time, as it headed back to whatever territory Shinra held here. This time, he knew they missed him and a weight lifted off of his shoulders. It was a start, at least. He still had a ways to go and he was sure he’d not see a friendly face in a war-torn Wutai. 

 

With Fenrir in neutral, he began walking the bike down a relatively familiar path. He began planning too. Fenrir needed to get to the Western Continent with him. For now, with how chaotic Shinra would be, he could steal a uniform and sneak onboard. If he was lucky, he could sneak Fenrir on too and have him shipped over. The poor bike was scuffed enough he might be able to pass it off as needing repairs from headquarters before it could be shipped back. As for Wutai Village, he knew just enough about AVALANCHE to possibly get away with posing as one of theirs. He’d still stick out, but he could possibly remain hidden at least, until he could get the uniform and Fenrir snuck aboard a cargo ship. 

 

The loose plan made him itch as much as it relaxed him to know he had a direction. Regardless of that, he needed food and shelter long enough to get his bearings, just a day or two. 

 

Still, without actually being in the village, he could only do so much planning. They weren’t likely to take well to him as a completely unknown outsider with glowing mako eyes and the uniform of a SOLIDER. 

 

His stomach rumbled loudly and he drooped slightly with a sigh. Hopefully, he could eat before he had to tackle anything. As he thought about the shops he knew of (though it wasn’t likely they’d be there or let him buy) he felt the tingling of a materia cast and his body grow heavy. Distantly, he could hear Fenrir hit the ground and footsteps approaching as the world went black.

  
⤜??⤛  
  


Cloud jerked hard as the slap landed and his head bounced off of the wall behind him. He sighed and finally opened his eyes. What he’d thought was a wall was a support pillar and this particular level seemed to be storage. The room was in comparable disrepair to what he could remember of the village; the paint was faded, where the room was once gilded he found only peeling paint, rust had eaten parts of the bars in the walls and door leading out, and oil from the lamps hadn’t been cleaned in ages, allowing it to stain the tops of the pillars. Something about it reminded him of AVALANCHE. 

 

Regardless, Wutai village did not take well to him. That answered that. 

 

Before him stood several Wutai warriors, all dark haired and wearing unpleasant expressions as they watched him orient himself to the room. He relaxed backwards, arms secured behind his back and legs bound up the calves. 

 

“ _ His eyes glow; get our friend and see if he can identify this one.”  _  One of the men murmured to the other. Cloud regarded them silently as the one left.

 

_ “He will not recognize me, I don’t think.”  _ He warned them quietly. It wasn’t a threat, he kept his posture low. They jerked in surprise and sent him steely glares. 

 

_ “Shinra has taught you well.”  _ One spat back. 

 

Cloud frowned a little,  _ “They did not teach me this.”  _ He was waking up more now, his tongue finally catching up with his thoughts.  _ “My name is Cloud Strife. I need your help to stop Shinra’s destruction of the Planet.”  _ He realized he would have a hard time explaining this in his own language, let alone someone else's. “Please.” He said sincerely, eyes large in a way that Tifa had a hard time resisting.

 

The man blinked, but then spat. “We will let him identify you, SOLDIER Cloud Strife.” He left the room in silence, leaving Cloud to figure out what to do now. He got to work on the ropes binding him first, flexing slowly to stress the fibers enough to let him go. He needed to get out of here. The last thing he needed was for his face to be plastered up all over the place as wanted when his younger self should be getting ready to head for Shinra soon. He couldn’t remember exactly when he left.

 

After a long moment, the ropes gave him pause. He shifted a bit so he could look while he pressed into it. Cloud relaxed and twisted his arms and caught a glint of gray in the ropes. Reinforced. Lovely. This could probably hold a SOLDIER for a while, let alone him. His head thumped against the pillar and he let out a slow breath of irritation. Suddenly, he pressed hard against the restraints, grunting and shoving until he heard the metal binding start to protest. The more flexible fibers were stretching just a hair slower, leaving nasty indents in his arms. 

 

He didn’t any farther before he heard a voice; young, sharp and precise, but sending an itching feeling through his mind. It was familiar enough without actually registering anything. Tseng wouldn’t be here and didn’t sound quite like this. He relaxed, evened his breathing out and watched the door as the man rounded it. 

 

Cloud’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop his mouth.

 

“Rufus Shinra.”


	2. Negotiations and Naked Mole Rats

_Cloud’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop his mouth._

 

_“Rufus Shinra.”_

 

⤜⤜??⤛⤛

 

The man, no boy since he should be much younger now, stopped in the doorway and listened as one of the warriors leaned to whisper in his ear. He nodded, eyes shooting to Cloud with a small smirk. Instantly, Cloud was irritated.

 

Rufus walked into the room with a confidence closer to what he fought on the roof of the Shinra building. This was worse, adding in the arrogance only a rich teenage boy could muster. Cloud found him in his face and snarled as Rufus pulled his hair back hair to get a better look at him. Despite the arrogance, intelligent eyes searched him and held his for a long moment before letting him go. “Well, _Cloud,_ at least we don’t have to introduce ourselves to each other.”

 

He dropped into a chair across from Cloud with what would later become feline grace. Blue gazes met and Cloud pulled himself back together as he searched for what was going on.

 

“Of course,” He made a light, careless gesture despite the restraints, “The son of President Shinra. I don’t think I had a choice to not know. Where are your Turks?”

 

Cloud was met with a puzzled gaze that made him rethink _again_ . This was getting complicated. A cold feeling met him as he realized that he probably missed a _lot_ of recent events when working with Aerith. Thankfully, Rufus started instead. Right, teenager, easier to get information out of than the man infected with Geostigma and funding the WRO.

 

Rufus regarded him thoughtfully, “Tied up in steel-reinforced bindings, specially made for SOLDIERs but still asking questions. But, I don’t think you _are_ one.” He paused for a long moment. “What has Hojo been up to now? Another escaped experiment? Or do you use the new drugs mixed with mako?”

 

At the name, Cloud shuddered and looked away very briefly. That wasn’t something he wanted to repeat. Rufus zeroed in on the motion and pressed, “Is that so? I suppose that really does rule you out of the SOLDIER program, though no doubt they would love to have you.”

 

Cloud’s eyes shot back to him, shocked for a moment before he blinked, “Gaia you’re annoying. What are you doing in Wutai? Sneaking Shinra secrets to AVALANCHE to usurp your father?” He snorted in derision. However, he was met with a shocked look from Rufus, the teen paling to match his suit. “Did I just seriously guess that right?”

 

Rufus’s eyes turned to ice as he regarded the prisoner calmly. He wasn’t a SOLDIER, but knew of Hojo; very possibly an experiment, but nothing so troublesome as this man had been reported recently. The man seemed shocked he’d guessed that right though.

 

“What is one of the Professor’s experiments doing in Wutai?” Rufus shot back. The prisoner’s question didn’t need a response; he’d betrayed himself already. He calmed his mind again and thought for a moment. “Perhaps trying to undermine Shinra?”

 

Cloud went back on the defensive as Rufus’ words turned careful; this was the man he first met. He tilted his head a little and regarded him for a long moment, “I need passage to the Western continent. I can promise trouble for your father’s resources if you get me there.”

 

With a sharp smile, Rufus sat back in his chair, eyes alight in a way that made Cloud narrow his own. This could work well for him, if he played his cards right. Now he could have not just AVALANCHE under his thumb, but this likely force of nature. Granted, he didn’t really want Hojo killed off for his development in mako energy. “I think we can make an accord.” He finally said, at length. “I’ll work out the details with my men and let you know from there.”

 

The aristocratic brat stood gracefully and motioned vaguely to the ropes binding Cloud. “We’ll shake on it later.”

 

⤜⤜1300⤛⤛

 

Cloud barely registered the looks of surprise when the Wutaian guards came back and found him stretching his stiff limbs out. He’d been out sooner if Rufus hadn’t waltzed in and surprised him. They seemed angry, but did not touch him as they escorted him up into a maintained part of the building.

 

He was shoved into a comfortable guestroom where he had nothing to do but sleep for a few hours and regain his bearings. Someone stepping up outside his door woke him at noon for lunch, though she was silent and did not look at him. He’d managed a glimpse of someone outside of the door and immediately understood that he was still a prisoner.

 

Now he was up, stretched, fed, and standing out on a balcony overlooking the village of Wutai. He didn’t miss the irony that he could actually still escape; the drop below into trees was shorter than off the plate and softer than into the flower patch in Aerith’s church.

 

Tsurugi had been taken from him and he imagined that Fenrir was not far from it. That finally made him itch. He headed over to the door and yanked it open to startle the guard. The man was already facing him. _“Tell Rufus I have other conditions he must meet.”_ He said sharply, meeting the unsuspecting man in the eye to let him know he would not take no. Cloud then snapped the sliding door shut in the man’s face to let him work through his surprise and relay the message.

 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long until he hand an answer. The same woman who brought a lunch for him appeared with a change of clothes and kneeled down outside the door, again, not looking at him. “The young master requests your presence with him this evening at dinner and forgiveness for his inhospitality. He does not provide an excuse, but he has been securing Wutai since before dawn this morning. Please accept a guide to explore the guest areas and use them as you see fit.”

 

She dipped her head in a bow, set the change of clothes within the door and slipped it shut. He barely heard her stand and head back down the hall for all his enhanced senses. That certainly worked. Still, it ended up being a few hours before the guide showed up to show him around.

  
  


By the time he was shown to the dinner room, he’d explored the small garden, found the bathhouse, and possibly figured out where Fenrir and Tsurugi were hidden away. The guide’s body language said he really should use the bathhouse after dinner, if the slight wrinkling of his nose and slightly more than necessary distance suggested. He could still feel the lingering tingle of mako on him anyway, so the wash and soak would help immensely.

 

He sat at the table alone, initially, sitting on a small square pillow. The room was small, relatively intimate and good for secret meetings. Very light appetizers were brought out even as the same woman from the morning was again apologizing for Rufus. “The young master will be finishing shortly and begs your patience.” She said curtly before standing.

 

Cloud spoke before he thought, “Ma’am, you don’t need to apologize for him. I know him well enough.” He would play games, toy with Cloud again probably, even if he really was finishing up doing whatever he was. Rufus had grown up with power and, even at this stage where he couldn’t yet hide his reactions well enough, he knew how to wield it.

 

The woman paused, watching him thoughtfully. Something seemed to shift from ‘doing her job’ to ‘amused’ before she bowed as ever and slipped off in near-absolute silence. Cloud, in turn, helped himself to the appetizers to keep himself busy.

  
  


Rufus showed up at the expected pace. Late enough to annoy his company but on time enough to not be totally disrespectful; they had a deal to strike after all.

 

After they were served and they were alone in the room, “So how did a blonde, mako-enhanced continental sneak into Wutai so well armed? We took a look at your arsenal of a materia stash. Quite impressive.”

 

Cloud met his eyes and took his time finishing chewing, “I could say the same for you. You’re in Wutai during a war, son of the most powerful man in the world, and I know you’re guarded well. How did you slip that leash?”

 

He took in the slight thinning of Rufus’ lips before continuing on anyway, “I have some terms if we’re going to work together.” He sipped at the hot tea before continuing. “There are some things I need to take care of back on the continent, specifically Nibelheim. It will only shake the company intially, however I am willing to help further discredit President Shinra with the goal of eventually seeing him out of power. He certainly has plenty of personal dirty laundry to work with.”

 

Rufus sat comfortably as he listened with feigned irritation at being cut off. The teenager was listening intently, however, especially at the mention of his own goal; take over the company. “What would you know of his poor discretion? There’s rumor and then there’s fact. If you manage to discredit yourself to the public, what use are you?”

 

“Making Shinra science department’s secrets available to the public would be more than enough. Your father had to have signed off on each of the projects. They aren’t just illegal, they’re inhumane. Imagine General Sephiroth’s medical history making its way into the hands of the Silver Elite.” That wouldn’t be pretty for Hojo, for all of the abuses and insanity the General faced, only to turn out just slightly socially awkward and distant.

 

At one point, he finally got the nerve and went over his memories of the Nibelheim mission in his head and felt physical _ache_ for the loss of a man who cared for his troops. It was why Sephiroth wasn’t on the chopping block immediately; just Hojo and JENOVA.

 

The teenager tipped his head a little in acknowledgement, “I have only heard rumors, I’m afraid, of what some of the scientists get up to. No doubt I could make a public statement by supporting any family affected by my father’s signatures.” Now he looked thoughtful and Cloud mentally marked a win. “But why should I trust you on this? As you found earlier, I’m already leaking information to AVALANCHE and supporting them for nearly the same goal.”

 

The thoughtful look vanished and now Cloud felt like prey, despite having about 10 years on him. The teen suddenly turned into the Rufus that he originally hated, “If I am found out, my father could have me killed just for AVALANCHE; now I’d be supporting a mako enhanced terrorist, which would lead to harder questions. ‘How did I find you?’ ‘Did AVALANCHE get Shinra’s research too?’ ‘Is Rufus Shinra going to just set us back in our standard of living?’” The questions were rapid fire back at him and hard to answer.

 

Cloud clenched his jaw, thinking fast, “This would assume they could tie me back to you and I’m caught in the first place.”

 

“Have you forgotten about the SOLDIER program or did you actually just crawl out of a cave?” Rufus shot back.

 

A small part of his brain was distracted for a moment answering crudely. Thankfully, it didn’t come out. “My.. _time_ .. In the science department left me strong enough to take SOLDIERs on. I’m not worried about fighting Shinra forces, _if_ I’m given warning they’re coming.”

 

Rufus gave a mocking look, “So, now not just a risk to my credibility, but now you need information from me? How demanding.”

 

“Overthrowing the most powerful person on the planet comes with that.”

 

The teen sat back just a little, a small smile spreading across his face. “I’m guessing you also need me to get you back to the mainland, too? This is getting ridiculous.” Rufus seemed to contemplate his tea for a long moment, watching it swirl in the cup. “We’re doing this my way. I will get you back to the mainland when I leave tomorrow and equip you with a PHS and the rest of your items. I convinced my AVALANCHE partners here not to steal your materia. We will drop you off and you will head to Nibelheim and wait for my signal to start. After that, if I tell you to hit something, you will do so when I tell you or I will have this little venture terminated.”

 

Cloud took longer than he wanted to to catch up with Rufus, but thankfully he caught the abrupt about-face and was able to shoot back. “Done, but I want to know how to disable reactors without blowing them up; Expensive weak points that are slow to fix, how to drain them, locations, and anything of interest being stored at them.” Rufus smiled and Cloud realized that his initial reluctance had been totally feigned. “I also have some ideas that may help your public image, if you aren’t bent on people fearing you.”

 

That earned him a puzzled look, but Rufus brushed it away and nodded, “And now you offer to be my PR advisor? How kind.” The dry tone chafed Cloud and he rolled his eyes, “Enough business for now, please eat. I’ve become slightly enamored with authentic Wutaian food since coming here to destroy my father.”

 

⤜⤜2100⤛⤛

 

Cloud leaned back in the hot springs, skin scrubbed red from cleaning the mako off in the hour before. The heat was welcome, if a bit dizzying, and helped bleed the tension from his body. The natural springs would be beautiful in the spring for the low-hanging branches of ancient cherry trees and blooming vines winding around the limbs. The stone walls had been carefully maintained, repairs blending seamlessly and moss only left for decorative purposes. Someone poured a scented oil into a heated dish before he came out, filling the cold air with the scent of cherry blossoms.

 

He let his head rest back on a towel over the edge of the stone pool and closed his eyes. A faint, quiet corner of his mind could get used to this, though it was overrun quickly by the anxiety involved in his self-defined mission. All thought settled and left him alone, finally, and he enjoyed the silence.

 

“I’m glad you decided to use the springs. The smell was nearly unbearable.” A familiar, aristocratic voice teased.

 

“You seemed to eat well enough.”

 

“A good businessman learns to ignore such things.”

 

Cloud couldn’t help the snort of laughter as he opened his eyes to see Rufus settling into the other side of the springs. “I supposed with men like Heidegger and Palmer around, it's bound to happen.” He was surprised that Rufus chuckled softly at that.

 

They looked at each other for a long moment before Rufus broke the silence, “Will you be taking out Hojo in this… grand mission of yours?”

 

“...Hopefully.” Cloud leaned his head back on his towel and closed his eyes.

 

“I sincerely hope I didn’t just sign up to help with petty revenge against a creepy old man.” Came the dry response.

 

Cloud lifted his head to scowl at Rufus and shot back, “Are you sure taking Shinra from your dad isn’t some kind of revenge? I mean, you might be more cultured than him, but you’re both power hungry.”

 

“Hojo must have left you out to dry; were you his original favorite experiment? Did he replace you with the General?” Rufus shot back.

 

 _‘Ironically, I replaced him.’_ Cloud thought. “I could say the same for you. How many half brothers are in the company besides the one?”

 

Rufus froze, “Enough.” He ground out, “I do need to know the details of what you plan to do, if I am to make you useful to deposing President Shinra.”

 

“I’ll text you the details. It's not like I have it written down.” He sighed and glared a little at Rufus. “I should probably go prepare for tomorrow. I’ll need provisions, by the way.” Cloud stood and began to climb out.

 

“They will be with your gear. Strife..” Rufus’ tone made him turn to look at him, even as he wrapped a towel around his waist. “You still smell.” Cloud rolled his eyes and headed back in to change.

  
  


After he changed, he noticed Rufus’ white suit was still hung up in the changing area. Cloud grinned a little, took it down, found as many towels as he could find and left with the pile of laundry. As a courtesy, he left a folded face-cloth in the middle of the bench nearest the empty cubby and took the large pile of towels and suit pieces to drop down the laundry shoot.

 

⤜⤜0530⤛⤛

 

Cloud was up and ready in his cleaned gear. How the staff got mako out of the leather he could never guess. “Please, ma’am, pass my thanks to the cleaning staff for being so thorough.” The woman who seemed to care for Rufus gave him a kind look.

 

“ _You need an older woman to look after you_ ,” She used a formal _you_ in her Wutaian and Cloud stared at her for the idiosyncrasy, “ _Please take care of the young Master when we cannot reach him._ ” She requested.

 

“ _It seems he requires it even when you are near._ ” She smiled, understanding he was teasing Rufus. But he promised anyway, _“I will do what I can.”_

  
Cloud returned the bow this time and headed to the helicopter. Rufus was actually piloting and Cloud held his tongue to stop any crass comments. At some point last night, he realized this younger Rufus didn’t want to rule the world with fear. At least not specifically. Rather, he just wanted to take that power from his father by any means. It left him thoughtful, even as they lifted off for the main land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know the chapter is late, but there is a lesson to be learned here.
> 
> Don't start writing fan fiction for the first time in years the night before starting a new job. Oops. The next updates will come sooner! The negotiations scene got a little harder to write than I thought it would..
> 
> Again, if you see something that needs to be corrected, lemme know and I'll get on it.


	3. To Nibelheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> Some familiar faces in this chapter and some fun with puns!

εγλ December 8th 1999

 

⤜1400⤛

 

Dropping from a helicopter cargo hold with Fenrir felt familiar. He aimed to land flat with the wheels up to speed. Rufus was literally  _ dropping _ him off. As the wheels connected, he revved the engine and shot forward across the plains towards the mountain range he used to call home. The Shinra helicopter banked away from him and headed towards the Eastern Continent. As he rounded the top of a hill, Cloud slowed to a stop, Fenrir continuing to purr.

 

He pulled out the PHS Rufus assigned to him. Something irked him about that, being  _ assigned _ something from him, but then flipped it open to check the message that caused it to buzz in the first place. It was a picture of the extra clothes that had been in the supplies in Fenrir’s compartments with a message below:  _ I figured you’d need the extra rations instead. _

 

Cloud stared at the phone, then after the retreating helicopter with a blank look. Perhaps stealing the clothes hadn’t been the best idea after all. He checked the compartments just in case Rufus really had gone back on his plan. True to his word, there were extra rations in the compartments with one pair of underwear left to him. How kind. 

 

He tugged his goggles back down and headed towards Nibelheim in an impressive plume of dust. 

 

⤜1700⤛

 

It felt unnatural to have gotten to the forest surrounding the foot of the Nibel mountains so quickly. Sure, he’d done it on Cid’s ships and by chocobo quickly, even made deliveries to the replacement town at one point, but he didn’t even pause to stretch his legs this time.

 

As he began to climb in a chill wind, he stopped in a thick, overgrown brush. It pained him to do this, but he dismounted Fenrir and walked the bike into the cover. He gathered his swords and gear off of it before pulling a tarp and fastening it down. The growl and light of the bike would have given him away to the people of Nibelheim. The noise would bounce off of the mountains, telling even the densest Nibelheimer that someone was coming and the headlamps would give away his exact position as the sun set. All of which he was trying to avoid.

 

His new gig as a terrorist didn’t need to drag anyone down with him. If Shinra ever managed to find a link between him and his cadet self, he had no doubt they would check with his mother. No, he would avoid the whole town; Tifa, the mayor, and his mother. 

 

So, Cloud tucked the pack securely over Tsurugi’s harness and began the trek, weaving up through animal paths to stay away from anyone bringing supplies to the sleepy town.

 

Truth be told, it was nice to walk like this. The pollution had still been thick over Edge the day before he left and he hadn’t had time to enjoy Wutai  _ again _ . Fenrir had a tendency to kick up dust so deliveries hadn’t always been clean, so the crisp, cold air with scents his subconscious recognized slowly released knots of tension in his shoulders.

 

⤜2200⤛

 

Anxiety managed to get the best of him later. He’d stopped to eat at one point, but being so close to his old home made his stomach roil. After managing to get some freezing water down, he stood and surveyed the area. The treeline ended a half a mile or so back and all that loomed ahead were the foreboding cliffs that protected the sleepy village. 

 

The wind took on a freezing edge that even caused him to draw his partial cape across his body as the air turned freezing. At this time of night, there may be one or two residents out, but most of them would stay inside. It was likely anyone out would be inebriated and unsure of what they saw as he cut his way up to the mansion.

 

Cloud didn’t bother to stick to shadow, for how bright his hair was. He peeked around the corner of a storage silo before picking his way around. The bay of a dog made him flinch and duck as he passed the familiar water tower, but he only quickened his step until he was out of the other side of the village and heading into the old Shinra Mansion. 

 

He scaled the wall, not bothering to deal with squeaky hinges of the front gate and quickly crossed the yard. The front door opened with nothing more than a quick hit against the lock and he was inside. 

 

The immediate difference in temperature made it feel almost warm inside. He listened in absolute stillness for a long moment for any creatures inhabiting the house. He could hear the slithering of Yin Yang pairs and the soft flutter of a Dorky Face. Nothing he couldn’t identify then.

 

There wasn’t a lot of time to waste. He only had to take out a Mirage and Dorky Face as he headed to the basement. He assumed most of the creatures were actually sleeping for how little resistance he met, though he also had no itch to try and confirm it. He vaguely remembered the battle against the Lost Number and shuddered as he remembered how hard it hit. At least at the time. 

 

Once down in the lab, Cloud started collecting notes. 

 

⤜0700⤛

 

A screeching roar startled Cloud from his sleep. He ached a little from sleeping in a chair half sideways, though he had absolutely no time to ponder this as a Lost Number slammed into him and sent him into the bookcase against the wall. He cried out as it hit him with a Bolt2, not giving him a chance to recover and fell limp for a moment as it wound up another attack. In the brief respite, he shoved himself up and snagged Tsurugi from against the front bookcase. 

 

He flicked one of the smaller blades into his left hand as a Bolt hit and he growled. Cloud dug his foot in and shot off, hitting the creature with a Cross-Slash and following up with an Ice3. He slid to a stop at the vials of liquids at the end of the hall and took a breath to calm his hammering heart. This was not the wake up he imagined. He readied another spell, not intending to let the thing turn into its more physical form down here. He still wanted the materials staged by Hojo. 

 

The creature screeched again as he let the spell loose, the thing having a hard time turning in the narrow passage. “Vincent, now would be a goo-” he cut off his grumbling as bullets flew very close past his head and he dived out of the way. He glared at Vincent for a moment, charged one more Ice3 and loosed it.

 

“It’ll change into the purple one..” Cloud called over as it did just that for all of the beating it took. “Watch for its magic!” Vincent stared at him for a long moment, utterly bewildered by his own awakening, but turned back at a roar to continue firing. 

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to work the beast down and have it dissolving. Cloud leaned against the lab table with a soft exhalation and looked over to Vincent. “Thanks for your help.” Red eyes snapped to him and then he nodded slightly.

 

“You shouldn’t be down here. What are you doing?” Vincent shot straight to the point as Cloud healed both of them. 

 

Cloud hadn’t actually prepared for this talk as much as he had. “I.. I’m going to need your help with stopping Hojo.” He knew the narrowed eyes well enough to say that Vincent was intrigued, if guarded. “Hojo’s done enough damage to the Planet with his experiments. If he’s left to continue, he will destroy it. That.. is his goal with his projects now.” He finished slowly. He nodded towards the library, covered in gunk but still usable. “I’m trying to go through his research to prove him a fraud, but that won’t stop him in the long run. Vincent Valentine, do you want to help me kill him?” 

 

The startled expression was worth the explanation. 

  
  
  


Hours later, the pair were still going through his notes, slowly becoming more and more disgusted. Hojo wasn’t just irrationally cruel and conceited, he had no real concept of the scientific method. Experiments on Sephiroth weren’t repeatable anyway and the notes taken on the outcome of each, even when related, weren’t consistent. What Hojo wanted to learn from injecting crushed  _ materia  _ into Sephiroth at a young age wasn’t entirely clear. He also only did it once when the only reaction it caused was itching and pain as the microscopic crystals irritated muscle and was only pushed back out through the skin.

 

Lovely. 

 

He set that in the ‘Hojo is clearly insane’ pile after almost putting it in the ‘Hojo’s a bad scientist’ pile. 

 

“I have a more personal favor to ask.” Cloud started softly. 

 

Vincent’s eyes turned from the paper to him and the wrinkle between his brows smoothed. “I can attempt to help.”

 

The corners of his mouth turned up a little, but nothing more. “Since you’ll be in Midgar, could you check on someone for me? You’d like her. She’s in the Sector 5 slums and may be able to help you find a place to live while you’re scouting.” 

 

Cloud didn’t see the tiny smile at his hopeful look at finding his friend on the former Turk’s face. Vincent regarded the hopeful look; slightly wider, bright eyes all used to enhance what was already a puppy face. It almost didn’t look right, but then again, it did on the mako enhanced youth. “I’ll do what I can.” 

 

He almost reacted to the relief across the blond’s face as he said this, but only felt himself more on guard. Vincent found himself too quick to respond to the ease at which this newcomer relaxed around him. The man didn’t know of his demons, his history, yet he still seemed to in a way. 

 

Not until he figured this out would he relax, though Cloud seemed to know his stuff about Shinra and, more disconcertingly, himself.

 

He silently went back to reading the notes he had, scoffing internally at the insanity.

  
  
  
  


Late in the evening, as the two went to the upper floors for fresher air, fresh air in this building was a joke, Cloud’s PHS buzzed loudly. The blond paused to pull it out of his pocket and flip it open, motioning for Vincent to carry on while he checked the text. 

 

“I have my next move now.” He said quietly. Over the course of the hours, Cloud filled Vincent in on what his plans were, even if he didn’t say anything about his final objectives or motivations. “Since we’re almost finished with the papers, do you want to head to Midgar? I have some business up at the reactor.”

 

Vincent turned to regard Cloud and nodded. “I will find your Flower Girl and make sure all is well.” 

 

“Thank you.” He responded honestly. 

 

Vincent took his leave then, with a few of the rations from Rufus on him and a pair of materia from Cloud’s stash to help him along the way. 

 

Cloud wandered around the mansion, collecting what he could remember was stashed away. This time he made quick work of the Lucky Number that appeared when he opened the safe. The limit break for Nanaki wasn’t particularly useful, but he had his hopes he might find his friend. 

 

With the Mansion looted, the papers and books sorted and ready for him to grab on the hike back down the mountain, Cloud headed up to the reactors, mouth set in a firm line of determination. 

 

With Vincent looking in on Aerith, he would feel a little calmer. Unfortunately, all that his Aerith could send back with him was Fenrir and Tsurugi. The Aerith of the Lifestream (his heart panged in pain from that one) wasn’t going to be waiting for him. He could only hope she recognized him for what he was, even without the shared history.

 

The dragons and wolves he encountered were all mako crazed. Their eyes glowed and their blood seemed to steam harder than it should as it left their remnants in the chill air. Night was far worse up here with the wind kicking his 5’10 stature around. More than once he almost went off the cliff in a burst of snowy gale. He took a moment to warm when he got to the caves and proceeded up to the reactor. 

 

Rufus managed to get Cloud an email with basic schematics for the reactor, as well as instructions for draining the mako back into the Planet. He was just glad it could be done. 

 

The PHS went back in his pocket as he neared the reactor and Cloud readied himself. He popped out his two side blades and sheathed the rest. The blades were equipped with a Seal and Contain, one on each. If he could help it, the people here, if there were any, wouldn’t be hurt so much as stunned or knocked out. Except for JENOVA. He had a mastered Firaga for her. 

 

Unsurprisingly, she wasn’t first on his list.. 

 

He peeked around the corner into the chasm that held the reactor. No one was stationed outside, but it was very likely someone was manning the cameras. In a quick move, he was at the door and slicing it open easily. On old instinct, having been here during several times for unfortunately memorable events, he found himself navigating the corridors easily. 

 

Cloud got his sword up in time to deflect a hail of bullets, only to cast Sleep as he neared the guards. He used the flat of the swords to keep them out and settled them against the wall before continuing on at a jog.

 

The control area wasn’t hard to find. He twisted the emergency drain valve to open and jammed the wheel with a solid hit before taking command of the controls. He carefully read the email again as he typed in the command to dump the mako into the drain pipe, poking at the buttons in a way that made Yuffie call Cid an old man once upon a time.

 

He was interrupted by a pair of scientists followed up with troopers, amounting to 5 in total. Before they opened fire, he was able to cast a Stop and Sleep on the scientists. The troopers were a little harder to subdue this time while he regathered the spells. He had to duck behind his sword after a spray of bullets tore open his shoulder. The side blade twisted around in his hand as he bludgeoned the three of them. In just a few moments, he was piling them all into a corner to keep them out of the way while he finished and smashed the control panel with a fist. 

 

No fixing that today. 

 

A red timer counted down 12 hours until the drain was complete. 

 

After looking at the instructions, he placed a small set of explosives around the control room, guaranteeing months of repairs as he took out expensive, custom parts of generator controls and locking mechanisms. 

 

The readout also pointed him to an important part of the cooling system embedded in the wall of a corridor and the conduits leading out of the reactor to give the town power. With those set, his face became grim as he headed for JENOVA.

  
  
  


Cloud cut away the metal facade Hojo used, no doubt, to enhance his vision of the Calamity as a goddess. He kicked the dribbling scrap metal into the corner with a little more heat than strictly necessary before charging the Firaga and melting it to the wall and floor. He didn’t expect the screech in his own head, familiar and deafening as he sank to a knee. 

 

_ I can feel you, my son.  _ It soothed.  _ Since you stepped foot into this world. _

 

He grit his teeth against the onslaught and stood, “Be quiet. I know they called you the Calamity.” He raised his sword and bolted for the mako tube holding her. “I know what you would do. I’ve  _ seen  _ it.” The two side swords cut through the glass of her tube like butter. 

 

_ FOOL! I can give you the power you seek. JUST COME TO MOTHER. _

 

Cloud yanked the sword free as he swiped the blade down, the mako draining in a large wave. The ringing in his head made him close his eyes, even as he charged the Firaga. When he opened his eyes, he was down to his hip and leaning back on an elbow, to his surprise, but loosed the spell with everything he could muster. The body in the tube went up in flames, the ringing coming to a head-splitting crescendo before suddenly stopping. 

 

The suddenness of it left Cloud unbalanced and panting, but staring wide eyed at the tube. He felt like he understood a little of why the Silver General had given in so easily to the creature. Never had he been the sole focus of her attention, he realized. He stood and shook himself out to rid himself of the indescribable feeling. 

 

Tissue in the mako tube still burned, pieces falling off still smoking as they withered and died. The flames roiled and sputtered, sparking green from time to time as JENOVA turned to charcoal. A light flickered on in the middle and his stomach churned suddenly. He recognized it as the pale purple of her eye as it trained on him and the smoke began to form up, solidifying as the virus’ cells mutated and sprouted. 

 

JENOVA grew, retaining the charcoal color as the form grew tall and sprouted appendages. As it formed, he suddenly recognized one of the final forms he’d once fought against and blanched. He didn’t give it time to finish forming as he hit with another Firaga and tugged Tsurugi loose. A cold stone settled in his gut.

 

She couldn’t leave the reactor; she’d burn Nibelheim and who knew what else. He launched an attack as she cast Red Light, his skin tightening like a nasty sunburn and trying to blister. The blade cut through an appendage and she raged, smashing against the walls and floors, trying to get free. 

 

He twisted and launched himself off of the high wall behind her as she twisted to meet him, he cast another Firaga as she shot a needle like appendage at him, his blade shattered the fried appendage to ash and she raged against the floor again. Cloud landed and turned, feeling the floor go uneven. 

 

The form was trying to escape into the Lifestream that he knew was below the platform and he shot towards her core, this time with a grunt. She managed to cast silence before he could get another spell off and swung a thick appendage at him as he sliced off another. It caught him in the side and he found himself embedded in the metal wall of the chamber. 

 

It took him a moment to shake off the dizziness and his groan came out silent. With his blades in one, he focused and then leaped at her, blade pointed forwards. The speed cut through a sudden, powerful Tropic Wind and his swords flew apart in a familiar glow. Tsurugi cut through her core with a blast, he grabbed the next sword and clipped it in just as he dove for a thick tentacle sprouting up from her shoulder. She screeched and swung at him, but he’d already changed directions with three of the swords clipped together and he hit the core of what might have been a tentacle wing sprouting out the opposite side. 

 

This time, he wasn’t able to duck the tentacle that stabbed through his shoulder. His hand closed on the fourth blade just in time as she swung him back around, only to have it lopped off as he went by. She loosed the spell as he landed on the wall, bleeding profusely.

 

_ WHY my son?! We could rule the cosmos together! _

 

He snarled and took out one of the tentacles keeping her upright, even as his skin blistered painfully. The remaining attacks came in short order, cutting her to ribbons and loosening the Silence spell on him. He charged up a Firaga and loosed it on the twitching tentacles over and over until her screeching slowed and ceased.

 

“I will never be your puppet.” He growled, mostly to himself. The edging pain of memories cleared out as smoke rose from her ashes. Cloud collapsed against the wall of the chamber, watching the remains as he slowly healed himself and recovered his strength. 

  
  
  


The ashes had remained as such, even as he kicked them around to find  _ anything   _ she might be able to come back from. There hadn’t been so much as a scrap of flesh. Troopers had woken up and found Cloud as he was trying to leave the reactor. Without a backwards glance, he cast Sleep on on them and put them in a safe place, should they not wake up before the explosives did their jobs. 

 

Sounds from the reactors seemed to have scared off the monsters, for which he was wearily thankful for. On the way back through town, he snagged the papers from the Mansion and tucked them away for safekeeping. Perhaps he should have had Vincent take them with him. He wasn’t sure how he was going to hide these anyway. 

 

On the plains outside of town, a figure approached him, covered in animal furs and several rabbits over their shoulder. They stopped, well out of reach but utterly shocked. 

 

“...Claude?” His mother’s voice asked. 

 

He was shocked into silence and it took a moment for his voice to come back. Cloud shook his head. “I don’t know anyone by that name.” He replied truthfully. His mother tipped her fur hood back and walked a little closer, spooked. After a long moment, she smiled sadly and shook her head.

 

“I’m so sorry. You looked like someone I once knew.” Her brows furrowed as she took him in. “Maybe…” She shook herself out of it.

 

“Why are you out here?” Cut her thoughts off, concerned. “It's dangerous to be out here so late.”

 

“Boy, I have lived in these mountains a very long time. My son, probably half of your size and muscle, can take out our wolves.” She reached out a hand and wiped a crust of blood off of his forehead. “You need to eat. Come with me.” 

 

The tone allowed no room to argue; she grabbed his wrist and tugged him back towards the village. Against his own mother, he was totally powerless to dig his heels in and leave. He smiled a watery little smile as she put her back to him and dragged him home.

  
  
  


The Strife home was not large; the living areas were nearly part of the bedroom and kitchen, though there was still plenty of room to move. Cloud put his sword by the door as mother got the fire going and candles lit.

 

“There was an awful noise echoing from the reactors a little after the lights went out.” She eyed him before she went to make tea. “You wouldn’t have anything to do with that, would you?” Her grin was wry enough to tell him she knew the answer. “Please, come in and sit…” Finally she caught up with herself, “First I kidnap you to feed you and you don’t even know my name! Please, I am Freyja Strife. Excuse my brashness.” 

 

Cloud smiled a little, standing a little awkwardly in his own home as a total stranger. “Nothing to apologize for. I think I startled you, anyway.” He responded quietly. She beamed a little and all he wanted to do was tell her the whole truth, about everything, about himself. He held it in though and she poured tea for him. “Thank you, for your hospitality. It's been a little rough up here for me.”

 

Freyja waved him off. “We have to take care of our own, right?” At his startled look, she laughed, “I know you’re from the mountains too. Efterheim maybe? Still of our kin, even if its generations removed.” At his awkward quietness, she finally took pity on him. “If you would like, you can use the bathroom there to wash up. You still have blood all over you.” 

 

He shot a look down at himself, realizing the truth of the matter. JENOVA had spiked him at least once and he knew that some of the blistering had bled during the fight, even if it was already healed. “I’ll clean up the blood out here when I’m done. I’m so sorry.” Cloud retreated hastily into the tiny bathroom as his mother laughed.

 

He didn’t notice that the rabbits had been bleeding down the kitchen cabinets the whole time. 

  
  
  


Cloud was patching up the hole in his shirt when a soft knock came. He tied off the last one and started to dress. “There is soup heated out here, if you’re hungry for real food Mr. Soldier.” She teased through the door. He bit back the urge to groan at the bad joke.

 

A few minutes later, he emerged feeling a little better. Freyja paused, looking at him for a good long time, visibly squashing suspicion. “I really should just go..” He offered. There was no way she couldn’t recognize him. Even for an adult, he was short. They had the same blond hair and blue eyes and he knew that mothers  _ never  _ forget the faces of their kids. 

 

She snapped out of it quickly and gestured towards the table. “Nonsense, sit and eat. I already know I can’t talk you into resting here, but I can perform a mother’s duty to put some meat on your skinny bones.” She set two large bowls of soup on the table and sat across from him. Freyja sipped at her tea, eyeing him to start eating.

 

Obediently, he started eating, blushing faintly at the control this woman had over him. Not that it was hard to do, it seemed. Aerith, Marlene, Tifa… all of them could get him to do just about anything with a look and some words. This woman trumped that; she had him doing exactly what she wanted. He shook himself out of it and realized the bowl was already nearly empty. He flicked his eyes up and she chuckled, snagging his bowl from him.

 

“Sorry.. I just haven’t had  _ real  _ food in a while.” Cloud stopped the protest with a look from her as she filled his bowl again, looking satisfied that his teeth clicked with the speed he closed his mouth. 

 

“I just brought back the catches from my traps, so its best if you helped me eat the rest of this. Especially with the power out now, I will have a harder time storing it without something getting into it.” She set his bowl in front of him again and refilled his tea. 

 

“Can I.. do something before I leave tonight?” He looked around a little, wondering what he could do for his fiercely independent mother. She might have struggled, but she used the goddess’s power itself in everything she did and did it with grace he never managed. “I’m good with engines and mechanical parts.” 

 

The woman looked like she was going to brush it off, but then looked at him thoughtfully. “Actually, the pump to the water tower has been fussy lately from the cold. Could you do anything about it?” 

 

Cloud hummed and thought about what he could do. It was the sheer cold up here probably. Freyja admired the man that was somehow her son from across the table. She had no idea how, considering her little boy left with his cute fire a few months earlier. Aging someone was not one of the things she knew of in Shinra’s repertoire. She let him believe she didn’t know though. 

 

Finally he nodded. “I think I could do something.”

 

⤜0830⤛

 

He’d made it to the foot of the mountains by the time he heard the echoing bang from the reactor. The choice of using the animal paths back down had been a better choice too, as not 20 minutes before had a Shinra helicopter gone flying past him.  _ Too late. _ He thought wryly. 

 

Cloud flipped open his PHS, enjoying the morning air, even as he tugged the tarp off of Fenrir and straddled it.  _ Done with my part. Movement? _

 

He didn’t expect an answer out of the mole for a while. He turned Fenrir south, tugged his goggles down and pushed off. Time to terrorize Shinra.

  
  
  


Shinra Headquarters  0700

 

“Sir, the photos from the Wutai materia cave.” The Turk handed a folder over to Veld, who nodded his thanks. Inside was a write up of the time, coordinates, and approximate speed of the large bike. 

 

“We have no further information on him. At this time, we assess that he was likely just nearby when the earthquake happened and went to check it out before leaving.”

 

Veld hummed his agreement and went quiet for a long moment. “Is the rough profile of him ready to go?” The other nodded and Veld checked over his email.

 

_ Approximations on Wutai Subject: _

  * _Height: Average_
  * _Hair Color: Blond_
  * _Build: Light to Medium, Athletic_


  * _Owns an Unknown model of motorcycle; no matches found in vehicles database._



 

_ DOI: 5 December 1999 _

 

The Turk leader nodded a little, “Keep an eye out for him, but don’t try searching for him either.”

 

He discussed further business of Wutai with his Turk for a few moments before the door slammed open, earning the new Turk a disgruntled look. “Speak quickly, and then get maintenance to fix the new hole in my wall.”

 

The redheaded Turk blanched and looked at the mess, made an apologetic face and handed over a communication to Veld. “The Nibel Mountain reactor’s been hit,  _ bad. _ The intruder managed to wipe out a major project too.” 

 

Veld looked at the report, then back at the redhead, and demanded “How did he get in?” He started skimming the report, able to listen and read at the same time. 

 

The Turk shrugged. “In tru da door?” 

 

The Turk leader almost threw him out a window, but pictures from security footage made him run cold. He passed the report over to the other, who blanched. “I’ll get on it sir.” Tseng was gone before he looked up.

 

“Get out of my office Reno.” Veld growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, sorry it took so long. It's been written for a while but I didn't have the confidence to post it without fresh eyes on it. I finally reread through and I'm sure I've missing something but it was still fun to read some of the details I don't remember putting in. 
> 
> Comments and concerns are welcome here! I can't promise when I'll have the next chapter up, but I can say that its at least planned out for the next few. Reno is terrible... always.. that will never change, hah. I'ma get working on actually writing up the next chapter tonight for the lovelies here though. 
> 
> Toodles!


	4. Terrorizing Shinra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets a little artsy with the explosives.

εγλ December 11th 1999

 

It took less than two days for Shinra to catch up with him. Neither group knew it at the time, but the Shinra troopers made camp two hills over from where Cloud bunked down for the night. He had nearly loosed his aching bladder the next morning when a trooper stumbled, sleep-blind, around the base of the hill between them to take a leak at the same spot.

 

He shot a Sleepel on the kid just as he yelped, quickly went about his business back closer to his own camp and then headed out in a hurry. The other troopers caught the tail end of him booking it through the hills. Since then, he couldn’t catch any good sleep.

 

Two nights later, they ambushed him and he learned painfully to keep his materia on hand at all times.

 

εγλ December 18th 1999

 

It hadn’t taken long for them to start sending more powerful fighters. His first text from Rufus was to target a small arms depot squirreled away outside of Corel. All he’d gotten was a set of coordinates, so of course he trapped a Bolt inside of a Stop spell and left before it wore off. The explosions were terrifying and reminded him nothing of what movies liked to pretend. About a half a mile from the depot were all of the guards, including a SOLDIER, tied to each other in weird, intricate knots.

 

They’d probably be miffed when they found out he left three ration packs for 15 of them.

 

Cloud sat in the dirt outside of his next target. This one Rufus had also only given the coordinates, but he was getting bored playing tag with the troopers and low level SOLDIERS. Only a few thirds had come his way and maybe a second if he remembered right. Nothing of much consequence, but he knew the boredom wouldn’t last much longer.

 

For the moment, he watched the little building. It looked like it was partially underground, partially standard Shinra depot. This was in the opposite direction of Corel, in the peninsula below Nibelheim. In staking the place out, it seemed like a listening station of some kind. Settled above the building were antennae, wires running through the ground. One was facing the sea while the other seemed to be rotating just a little. He’d look into it more once he got in.

 

The guards around the outside didn’t take much work, but on his way in he butted heads with 2 second classes. That ended in an aerial battle of flashing swords and plenty of cursing. After the SOLDIER went down, Cloud healed them (partially) but powered up his Sleepel to keep them under. After the Wutai incident it became habit to not hurt the Shinra personnel if he could help it and now it was a goal to not kill anyone. In his last life he’d seen enough bloodshed. This one would still see more, but maybe he could help make fewer orphans out of it.

 

_Denzel._

 

He shoved the sudden full body ache away and focused, only to take a scientist out in a full body slam coming around the next corner. The scientist went sprawling with a shriek and he silenced her with a Sleepel. The small compound was showing more promise as a laboratory, though it wasn’t remotely similar to the ones he was familiar with.

 

Cloud stood in silence staring at a small machine that seemed to take precedence in the sparse room. It had a tick marked gauge with a needle that wiggled ever so slightly with a constant, slow readout of paper as a metalic arm wiggled across it in the same speed. A seismometer. For planetquakes?

 

He moved the mouse for the workstation and started poking around the unlocked computer; the scientists had all bolted without locking it. Score one. Files showed schematics of mako flows on the surface and deep within the Planet, and papers talking about giant materia and the possibility of massive materia closer to the core of the Planet.

 

It started going into possible locations of the so-called Promised Land where infinite energy could be produced. Suddenly, Cloud realized Hojo was more of a biologist, geneticist and pathologist for his particular studies. Reeve might have been a renaissance man himself, but he focused on computers and engineering; Shinra needed a Geologist too for their insane plans. It would also explain Shinra’s quick response helicopter running up to Wutai; they were actively looking for mako sources to exploit.

 

There were several papers about Wutai on that subject, as well as exploring more places less traversed, like the deep ocean and some of the smaller islands. He grabbed the papers on the deep Gaia theory just out of interest and got to work on his latest assignment.

 

With the latest batch of explosives dropped by AVALANCHE outside of Corel, Cloud set 5 different areas of explosives after he explored everything he could find. Thankfully, there were no notions of remaining personnel or crazy living experiments to escape and wreak havok. With his loot of potions, papers, and other little paraphernalia, he set the timers for two hours and got to work piling the Sleepel-ed personnel on a hill a safe distance away.

 

This time he decided to sit with them, munching on the cardboard one of the Troopers called food while waiting for his display to set off. With about 45 seconds to go, one of the Troopers groaned in pain.

 

It caught him off guard and before he could stop himself he asked, “You ok?”

 

The kid, probably just about 18 blinked at him with wide, but bleary, eyes. “Allergies.” He seemed to respond just as automatically. He had dark brown eyes visible under his lifted visor.

 

“Ah, sorry, can’t help you there.” Cloud said with some relief. “Wanna see something cool?”

 

The Trooper tensed as if he was going to be hit when Cloud lifted a hand. He snapped the visor down at the 5 second mark and the kid twitched like a feral cat. He regarded the kid quietly for a moment, but then turned to look back at the depot.

 

2…

 

1…

 

….

 

Even Cloud flinched at the shockwave hitting his chest and he heard the cadet yelp and jostle in his bindings in an attempted instinctual escape.

 

The explosion had a little more artistry to it this time; the explosion was actually a roiling plume with smaller explosions at the base as ammunition went off. There were 5 plumes, four shorter ones along the base of a fifth one in the middle.

 

The Trooper was silent, watching the explosion in horror, then with awe.

 

“Is.. is that a giant middle finger?!”

 

“Yup.” Cloud let him enjoy it a moment longer before hitting the teenager with another Sleepel and tucking his PHS away with the picture.

  


εγλ December 19th 1999

 

This time they caught up a lot faster.

 

Cloud was surrounded and had been surprised with a Slow. His movements were much more manageable, but this time there were a pair of turks with a Second Class and a group of Troopers. He grunted as the Turk’s baton met his face because he misjudged his speed, _again._ Once he stumbled back, he raised his swords and leapt all in one go, one of the Troopers shouting his surprise.

 

The Turks and Second leapt after him, though clearly uncomfortable with being up in the air as they were. Here, despite his lost speed, the battle ended much faster with the remaining Turk shouting orders to retreat as he set off a flash bomb of a distraction. It took about 10 minutes for his vision to clear.

  

Midgar - Shinra Tower - Turk’s Floor

 

Tseng’s lips pursed together as he read over the blond terrorist’s profile. More images started to flow in due to his more recent… activities. Details on him developed, however; he had mako eyes but displayed little psychosis or other instabilities known to affect mako laced subjects not under ShinRa. He also looked far too young, though video, audio, and first hand accounts indicated he was older. An odd paradox.

 

The most inexplicable part were the first-hand accounts of his victims; no one had been killed. A few broken bones and concussions had been reported, in one case some nasty bruising in the shape of a hand print, but nothing more. From the level of injuries, they’d been able to nearly pinpoint his actual height, as his odd aerial fighting style made most of the accounts report him as being taller.

 

In a small conference room, he, Katana, and Veld were reviewing footage of the subject’s fighting style. It took him a very short amount of time to take out a squad of troopers led by SOLDIERs. They say obliterated but all of those in the squad also had a report the day they got back. They did take into consideration that the squad only had one Second in command of it and the rest were unenhanced, but the clip only lasted 4 minutes and 21 seconds.

 

Katana made the observation first; the subject’s style relied on speed and striking at odd angles. It worked well with his enhancements and overcame the diminished reach of his shorter stature. On one occasion someone had gotten him into a hold, but his size and flexibility had him slipping out of it as quickly as they had tightened their grip. Reno interrupted an hour earlier, managing to catch enough of the video to comment that he looked like a hassled chocobo right before it bit a bad rider. He’d been dismissed from the room to avoid further distraction.

 

Rude, Cissnei and Knife were dispatched the day before to get more reliable reconnaissance on their subject. As they discussed him, Tseng was typing a report to email each of them in case they came into contact with the man.

“Volatile, but not uncontrolled.” Katana spoke quietly. Tseng and Veld nodded with the assessment.

 

Veld frowned, “We don’t know yet how he’s getting the information on the locations he’s picking. The Nibelheim reactor is reasonably well known, but the experiment he destroyed was unknown to everyone but Hojo. The next was an ammunition storage facility, which was fairly well known, but now this seismic listening station earlier today. It looks like he’s simply lashing out at ShinRa but he would have killed the personnel stationed if that was the case..” He voiced his analysis of the blond out loud with a distinct frown. “Those stations aren’t secret but they aren’t well known either..”

 

Tseng put the pertinent information in his report before picking up, “Do you think he’s in contact with the mole in ShinRa?” He’d caught on to his mentor’s train of thought. He didn’t put this in their report, however. That knowledge would be kept between the Turks and the President for now. They didn’t need someone to intercept that they were closing in on them.

 

Katana brought them away from that line of thought since they could go no further, “If he’s mako enhanced… how strong do you think he actually is?”

 

Veld glowered a little, knowing they only had one way to actually prove how far his capabilities went. He opened his mouth to answer but the intercom on the desk buzzed suddenly. Tseng waited for a nod to allow the sudden interruption before pressing a button to allow the secretary to speak. “My apologies sirs, Professor Hojo is requesting some assistance from available Turks to retrieve a specimen.”

 

Thankfully, their end was muted until they pressed a button to speak, as Veld cursed in a way that made Tseng’s mouth turn up at the corner. He leaned forward and pressed the button, catching Katana’s eye at the same time, “Reno and Katana will be on their way shortly.”

 

“Thank you sir, I’ll let him know.” The intercom cut off and Katana stood from his chair. All three knew that he and Reno were the only two available with the skill to deal with Hojo, despite needing the former’s expertise in fighting styles.

 

Katana paused a moment, brow furrowing as he thought of something, “Doesn’t his style remind you a little of Commander Hewley’s?”

 

Veld nodded, “It does. We’ll work on this from here. Thank you for your help today, but please focus on whatever it is that Hojo is going to have you do.”

 

“Of course.” He nearly scoffed, but not quite, and then left the room to collect the redheaded nuisance named Reno from his banishment to the slums.

 

εγλ December 20th 1999

⤜⤜0027⤛⤛

 

Cloud turned Fenrir and flew threw the rolling hills, flicking his headlights off as a helicopter zoomed overhead. He was bleeding, exhausted, and frustrated as the wind set his bright spikes fluttering.

 

Two hours after his masterpiece at the seismic station, ShinRa started its opening salvo against him, stopping any progress to the east. As he rode northwest he quickly realized the loose net they’d made to track him and turned back south. It got hairy quickly and it seemed that the seemingly random formation their forces were deployed in allowed them for fast action once one of their teams spotted him.

 

So far he’d forced his way through throng after throng of troopers interspersed with SOLDIERs. They rode on chocobos and trucks with mounted guns of some kind, a few jeeps with riflemen hanging out the sides and now, _now_ a SOLDIER was attempting to keep up with him on a ShinRa motorcycle while learning how to fight in the saddle.

 

Their swords sparked in the darkness, the headlamp of the enemy bike dead and wires crackling dangerously. Once the helicopter passed he flicked the lights back on with a quick move and parried an incoming strike that would have taken Fenrir’s handlebars out.

 

He glowered at the Second but just flicked a sword loose to end this battle quickly.

 

Cloud twisted up onto the seat of Fenrir and flipped towards the Second. The man’s glowing eyes widened but brought his sword up and he did something similar, though straight up instead. Their swords met with a shriek of metal and Cloud twisted, swinging towards the other’s rib cage.

 

He twisted away a little slower but still managed to dodge the cut as he rolled up into a ball and brought his sword down to tear Cloud in half. Instead, pain radiated up his arm as his blade struck Cloud’s at full strength. He twisted back and shot up higher to gain a moment to orient himself.

 

Cloud twisted again, now right side up and swatted the man out of the air with the broad side of his sword while triggering his Stop spell.

 

The man froze in midair, rising out of his remaining momentum before falling and slamming into the ground hard enough to make Cloud wince. He’d probably be ok, but still..

 

Fenrir managed to keep stable enough for Cloud to land astride it and kick the riderless, wobbling motorcycle off into the surrounding hills. He revved the engine and shot through what he knew would be a closing gap towards the south. The net was almost completed around him; he could hear the engines of the trucks and jeeps and warks of the chocobos as they headed towards him.

 

The meter on Fenrir’s dash went into the red as he gunned the long suffering bike into a confusing warren of hills beneath a mountain range. No other helicopters seemed to follow here, the few troopers he did run into he managed to hit with spells before their equipment could get a signal and it seemed to thin out quickly here. He paused in a sharp, deep crevice and cast a Cure, only to slump forward onto Fenrir with a soft groan.

 

He cut the engine to allow Fenrir a moment to cool and rest while he figured out how to get his rear to quit tingling from the hours of constant riding. Had he been unenhanced, his first steps off the bike would have been wobbly and led to a new head wound. Cloud let his ringing ears adjust to the sudden quiet and listened.

 

Off in the distance he could hear two motors, one actively braving the terrain and one idle. Unless someone woke the pair of the idling truck up, they’d likely be out until morning, and hopefully out of gas. The other engine was steadily working its way towards him though, so he didn’t have time to dilly dally.

 

Fenrir woke with a roar and set them both speeding towards possibly the only safe place on this side of the mountains right now.

  
  


Around 3:30, Cloud found himself in Cosmo Canyon. Not on Fenrir, as the hulking bike was hidden under its tarp outside of the town; on his own feet, swaying a little and looking worse for wear.

 

The Canyons were quiet, a cool breeze chilling the area as the heat of the day had long passed. A few lamps led the way into town, illuminating the odd shapes broken cliff wall and the buildings formed in them. The bright moon cast deep shadows that Cloud could only barely see into. He was hardly in any shape to watch them closely anyway.

 

He took a few steps and paused, something on the edge of his senses. Cloud glanced around, remembering the feeling and searching in his memories through his haze. A voice finally rumbled near him, “What are you doing here so late?” It was suspicious, the glint of bright eyes emerging from the deepest shadow.

 

“Nana-” Cloud slapped a hand over the side of his head as a bolt of pain crashed through it. He fell to his knees as it left him weak.

 

The red beast stepped out of the shadows as he collapsed. “What is this?” he muttered as he rolled Cloud to his side.

 

The pain passed quickly, but he was left in such a state of exhaustion that he could only look up at him as the darkness crowded his vision. He tried to protest as Nanaki’s teeth carefully closed over his arm, but his vision faded to black before he could get so far.

  


Midgar

⤜⤜1300⤛⤛

 

Zack was banned to the pews again, having knocked over Aerith’s watering can one too many times. Still, he sat watching her with attention his new mentor would love to see. He sat curled up sideways in the pew, cheek on a folded arm and mushed up just a little.

 

“Are you staring at my butt?” A sing-song voice cut through his mindless wandering.

 

He grinned, “No but that’s an idea.”

 

“Zackary Fair!” She sounded affronted but turned with a flushed and smiling face.

 

“What? I didn’t suggest it.” He grinned broader and she wandered over to him. She put her hands on her hips like she was going to lecture him.

 

“Where’s your honor?” He choked on his laugh at her deepened voice imitating Commander Hewley. “A SOLDIER must _always_ have his honor.”

 

“Ok ok! I swear on my honor I won’t stare at your butt while you work.” Zack put one hand up, palm towards her, with the other on his heart.

 

Aerith broke out into a large smile which quickly turned mischievous but was cut off before she could voice anything. Zack’s PHS blasted the theme song to a children’s cartoon featuring Moogle and Zack colored cutely enough for Aerith to giggle behind her hand. “Go ahead.”

 

Zack murmured his apologies and walked to the other side of the church while pulling the PHS out. Commander Angeal Hewley. Well, that’s weird. They were supposed to be taking a break today so Zack could recover from his new training and Angeal could catch up on paperwork. He flipped open the PHS and put it to his ear, “Command Hewley, sir.” His tone was clipped but he broke out into a mischievous grin to match Aerith’s as the big man sputtered at the sudden honorifics.

 

“Zack, you know you can just call me Angeal.” The big man admonished, still sounding embarrassed. Zack _was_ his first student after all; he hadn’t adjusted to it coming from someone he was more familiar with.

 

“Just staying with protocol, sir.” He _barely_ held back the laugh at the choke and mutter as he clipped his _sir_ again.

 

“Get back to HQ in an hour. We’re to receive a briefing this afternoon.” Angeal finally got out, his tone indicating he was likely rubbing his eyes.

 

“Ok, I’ll head back up. See you soon.”

 

“Be safe Zack.”

 

“Yes _sir._ ” He cackled as he hung up to Angeal making annoyed noises on the other end.

 

Aerith looked a little crestfallen when he looked up and he smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. I don’t have a lot of time now.” He wandered over and gently gathered her in his arms to squeeze a little. “I’ll let you know what’s going on after, ok?”

 

She nodded and poked him gently. “That’s fine, but you still owe me a cart.” The warning was there.

 

Zack saluted sharply, standing at attention fast enough to make her step back with a surprised laugh. “Yes ma’am.” He grinned at her soft giggle.

 

“Go on you goof.”

 

He turned to go and blinked, Aerith frowned a little at his suddenly tense posture. “You have a visitor.”

 

She peeked around him and blinked at the figure in red at the door to the church. “It seems I do.” With a curious tilt to her head, she wandered around to see him more clearly, “Helloo! Can I help you? The flowers aren’t quite ready yet.”

 

Aerith stiffened a little when she got a better look at the stranger; red eyes, dramatic coat and he’d only barely hidden the golden claw. What struck her most was the way he held himself. It was so familiar.. Yet.. not.

 

“No.. I was sent by a friend to check in with you.” He glanced around meaningfully, “It doesn’t seem like your detail is around though.” Red eyes locked onto Zack and took him in.

 

Zack was tense, but maintained a carefully friendly smile. Aerith broke in, voice light, “Is that so? I was wondering why I hadn’t heard from Tseng today. My name’s Aerith, and you are?”

 

With an oddly dramatic flourish that made Aerith’s mouth twitch in a hidden smile and Zack cough quietly behind his hand, “My name is Vincent. A friend of yours sent me to check in with you.. And ask for a little help.”

 

“I’ll do my best.” She offered cheerily, even as Zack started to protest. “Who is it that sent you to me? It couldn’t have been Mrs. Myra was it? She’s always worrying about me.”

 

Vincent shook his head, eyes lowered as he thought back to the weird man. “A man named Cloud. He was very worried for you.”

 

A sudden change came over Aerith that Zack couldn’t quite pinpoint but she brightened considerably, “Cloud! He would send you to me.” She sounded like she would start to gush with happiness and Zack relaxed considerably. She turned to him, looking ready to bounce. “You’ll have to meet him one day, but you need to get back to work!”

 

Zack put his hands up in a defensive gesture again, “Ok ok!” He grinned and Vincent as he headed to the door, “Girls, huh?”

 

Vincent seemed to smile wryly, but most of it was hidden behind his collar. “She’s certainly something else, it seems.”

 

He barked a heartfelt laugh and headed off with a final wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter is kicking my non-existent booty. It'll probably not be up to snuff and so far I honestly don't like it much, BUT if I get through it, there's fun stuff after that that I WANT to share with you guys. 
> 
> A second update will come out shortly. Hopefully tonight, if not tomorrow since I have most of it ready. I've been dying to write the chapters after this, so hopefully those can come out soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me! I'm terrible at these things. :[


	5. Distractions and Alternatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana nana nana nana nana Nanakiii!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! I'm really happy to see just how many kudos and Bookmarks you all have left. It really does give me a feel for if I should continue this or if I should just shush and fade. You make this smol weird one happy.
> 
> This chapter seriously almost killed this story. The last chapter I had mostly done, just needing revision, but.. for some reason I really hated writing this one. It turned out ok, though I'm still not really excited about it.
> 
> @LunarCatNinja - Heh... I seem to have a thing for beating up on Cloud (Helping Hand)... Soonish he'll get down time sorta.. Being a hero is hard work, ya know?
> 
> @KatieKaboom - I sorta disappeared there, so no worries!

εγλ December 20th 1999

 

⤜⤜0725⤛⤛

 

Cloud became aware again from the first wash of healing, realizing in the back of his mind that he’d been moved. It settled into him and soothed his aches, but he still felt bone weary. There was a disgruntled noise near his head and the wash came again, this time clearing away some of the weariness. Though the memory of Nanaki showing up and probably moving him came back, he still came to full consciousness like a shot from a gun.

 

His eyes flew open and there stood his friend. In an odd way, Cloud could tell he looked younger despite looking nearly the same. Perhaps fewer scars but his body language spoke of curiosity and naivety, in comparison at least. “Took you long enough.” He growled after sitting a short distance away and glaring at Cloud with his good eye. “You were sleeping pretty hard.”

 

“You’re lion.” Cloud couldn’t stop the pun from escaping him and the adolescent stared at him hard in absolute silence for a moment. “Sorry.” Cloud amended. The glare only lessened a fraction but Nanaki moved to give him more space in the bedroom. “Thank you for your help.”

 

Nanaki nodded slowly, watching him sit up on the bright green couch. “I think I have already figured out why you arrived here so late, but who are you to have Shinra forces chasing you?”

 

For a moment, Cloud blinked at him dumbly, caught off guard.. Right, Nanaki wouldn’t know him yet. “I’ve been blowing up their depots and damaging their reactors. I’m Cloud Strife, though don’t tell them that if you don’t mind.”

 

“I am Nanaki,” he responded, suddenly looking amused. “I had heard of some scuffle going on, a bounty of sorts for you, but they haven’t released much information yet. Care to fill me in?”

 

Cloud smiled a little. There was the ornery adolescent. “Soon, I will. I would like to get cleaned up first, if possible.”

 

A rumble from the beast said he’d been given the reprieve, “I would like answers today, if you don’t mind, but the smell of you _is_ distracting. Follow me.”

 

Nanaki led him down the ladder of Bugenhagen’s observatory, the image forever seared into Cloud’s memory as Nanaki spread his toes and craned his neck oddly to navigate. He said nothing of the indignity of it and followed him all of two steps outside into Cosmo Canyon’s fresh air before they were intercepted.

 

“Deneh..-”

 

“No, you listen coward. We are doing this!” she growled. Cloud stopped and stared a moment at the female. Hadn't Nanaki said he was the last of his kind? Perhaps something had happened between here and there? Or maybe it had been the words of someone truly a teenager; it was easily forgotten amongst even their shared friends that, even as wise as Nanaki was, he was technically an adolescent amongst his kind. He didn’t want to think of Nanaki just being a dramatic teenager saying that; it didn’t compute.

 

Deneh was more sleek than Nanaki and with fur more gold than his bright red. She was decorated similarly, feathers and beads strung together ornately in a beautiful pattern.

 

“Please, Deneh, I have a guest. He's in need of a bath and-”

 

She cut in over him, “Don't use him as an excuse-” Cloud saw her nostrils flare and bright golden eyes finally locked onto him. He stifled an awkward smile as she looked him over. “Fine, but you're _not_ getting out of the ritual. I will speak with you again later when blood isn't the only thing I can smell.”

 

“Of course.” Nanaki bowed his head a little but she was already loping off, tail flicking in irritation. “My apologies. I love her, but she is very head strong.”

 

Cloud watched Deneh lope away from them thoughtfully, “The best ones are.. ...What ritual? If I'm not prying too much.”

 

He sighed quietly, but headed towards the inn with Cloud in tow. “Perhaps that should also be discussed later. I believe my grandfather wants to meet you. We can discuss it after.” Nanaki stopped outside of the inn and looked up at Cloud in mild suspicion. “I would also like to know how you know my name, though it can wait. For now, you would probably be more comfortable here than the couch.” Nanaki said, indicating they would part ways.

 

“Ah, thanks..” Cloud trailed off awkwardly, a little off balance now that he’d been caught out. Thankfully he could change the subject, “When did Bu- your grandfather want to meet?” Acting unaware was harder than he’d thought it would be and backed up a little at the feline smile Nanaki shot him. He hadn’t missed the slip.

 

“If you feel so inclined, the observatory around lunch time. I would assume you know where that is too.” He teased with the toothy cat grin. Nanaki’s tail flicked slowly in amusement and his posture stayed relaxed, even as he called Cloud out on his odd behavior.

 

“I’ll see you then. Thank you.” Cloud turned towards the inn as his new and old friend rumbled in reply and loped off.

 

The blond stood there a moment longer, taking in Cosmo Canyon. It looked much the same, but brighter and cleaner than he’d seen it last. He watched a single, gentle whirl of the morning breeze pick up dust and wobble aimlessly between pillars for a short moment. The day was quiet and the warm sun dispelled the remaining chill of the night in his shoulders. If it weren’t for the fact that he was probably flaking dried blood off with every movement, he probably wouldn’t have taken those few steps left to get inside and get cleaned up.

 

He was efficient under the atomized spray of the shower, as it brought a bit of chill back into him. A distractible part of his mind snagged the odd touch, the curious side of him making him think through it; atomizing a shower head used much less water, but the spray also dissipated any heat it might have had quickly. The bathroom itself could be heated, he noted, but the days would be warm in even the deepest part of the winter here so heated water wasn’t really necessary for showers. Still, he was out as soon as the water ran clear of the pink dilution of blood and cloudy grey of shampoo.

 

The bar served a basic breakfast which tasted fantastic after the stolen Shinra rations; a soft bagel with some sort of savory spread. It went down too quickly for him to really identify the flavors, so after the startled look from the bartender made a point to slow down. He didn’t want to explain that he hadn’t eaten since the morning before.

 

After this, he headed back out into the gentle breeze of the canyon.

 

It warmed up considerably in the two hours he spent inside, but now he needed to figure out what he would do with the next few hours. Nanaki was probably discussing the strangeness of Cloud Strife with Bugenhagen currently and he didn’t need to stock up from the Canyon’s supply and weapons shops.

 

He paced aimlessly to the edge of the village where it overlooked the broad canyons and its layered pillars. As he was settling into the peaceful quiet of the village, his gaze flicked to the side without his permission.

 

Deneh sat only a few feet away looking pensive, less taking in the view than staring into the middle ground while losing herself to her thoughts.

 

After a moment, she blinked out of it, realizing he was looking at her. “Have you not seen one of my kind before?” She sounded embarrassed but narrowed her eyes at her.

 

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts too, much to her amusement. “Yes actually. I’m aware that you and Nanaki are the last of your kind.” He said softly, still wondering what happened to cause his friend to say what he had.

 

She scoffed a little at him, disbelieving. “We may truly be the end of it if he does not agree to do the ritual soon.”

 

Cloud plopped down at his distance from her, legs hanging over the edge of the cliff. He leaned back on his hands. “Could you tell me what this ritual is about? He… doesn’t seem to be the type to be scared of something unnecessarily.” He was trying to be careful about crossing the images of his friend with this new teenager, untouched by Hojo and the fight for the Planet.

 

Deneh sighed, considering him. “The ritual is an appeasement of the Planet. He will oversee the beginning of the ritual while I am sealed away to converse with the Planet for a time to understand her wishes and let her understand we are caring for her.” She went silent for a long time, a soft, angry growl rising out of her. “He is worried that, with the damage done by Shinra, using the life of the Planet to power homes, that she will not be consoled this time and put me in danger.”

 

Cloud tipped his head considering it, humming thoughtfully though saying nothing.

 

“I am not afraid of her. It is not as if we are not trying to stop them or that she is without defenses.” She slumped a little from a stronger stance Cloud recognized as ready to fight, “Besides, if I do not, there is no chance of appeasing her and we could all be in danger. I won’t let him die when I can do something to stop it.”

 

He nodded again in understanding, though it didn’t really line up with what he knew of how the Planet worked. “He does care deeply for those around him. He ha- seems to have a deep sense of protection over them.. How long are you sealed away? A quick conversation with the Planet can’t be that hard.”

 

Deneh fixed him with a stare, but it quickly turned amused as if she remembered something. “We will be separated for thirty years while I do this. If I am successful though, we will be able to start a family, however.”

 

If it weren’t for the fact that he knew her species lived a _very_ long time in comparison to humans, he would have been more surprised. “No matter how you look at it, that’s a very long time.” He tried to reason. “He doesn’t just want to lose you to the Planet, I’d bet he wants you at his side.”

 

She sent him a questioning glance and he smiled softly. “Regardless of species, men are selfish and want what they love near them. Even when they know that it's probably a hassle for others.”

 

Deneh gave him a withering look, “Yes, but he _knows_ we are guardians here. This is not for love, this is for lives of all.”

 

A sudden idea came to Cloud and he looked up at the sky, “If there was an alternative way to speak with the Planet, would you do it? For him I mean.” Vincent was probably already there, but she could probably handle having more around. Plus, it sort of made sense. The plan was forming in his head, even as Deneh interrupted them, standing. He was trying to stay present with the sudden flurry of thoughts.

 

“It is impossible. The Planet would never listen if it were anywhere else. This village is a research center of the Planet and her history for a reason. She _listens_ here.” She had a pinched look on her face, obviously torn regardless of her words. “...but I think I would.. He might be afraid of this, but I know he is no less a protector than I… and I love him for it as well.” She sounded defeated, though not in a despairing way.

 

Cloud smiled a little, wondering he he’d driven Tifa and Aerith just as crazy during some of his stunts. Actually, he already knew the answer to that. Tifa had a _look_ and Aerith was perpetually amused by him as if he’d been a kid.

 

“That does not mean there is a way, though. Please do not put such ideas in his head. He has just about come around to doing the ritual and the time is almost upon us to conduct it. We cannot have any more delays.” She pressed Cloud with a look meaning she would not hesitate to silence him if she needed to.

 

He showed his palms to her in surrender. “I will make some calls, but I won’t say anything to him until I know it's something we can do, promise.” She stared harder at him as if he were lying through his teeth at her and she bared her canines for a long moment.

 

“Fine.”

 

Cloud smiled as she prowled off after a final warning look. He was starting to think, perhaps, that he would be less alone than he and Aerith thought in this endeavor.

 

⤜⤜1200⤛⤛

 

As his stomach began to growl, Cloud made the trek up to Bugenhagen’s observatory. Despite it being late in the year, it was just on the wrong side of warm for the displaced Nibelheimer and he began sweating under his black shirt. Next thing on the list would be to find more changes of clothes.

 

Nanaki was waiting outside and nodded slightly when Cloud came to a stop in front of him. “My grandfather is waiting, let us not keep him waiting,” he said before standing, turning and walking into the Observatory. For a moment, Cloud hoped he wouldn’t have to see him climbing the ladders again, if only because he wasn’t sure if he could keep from laughing this time. The awkward splay of limbs and toes…

 

He cut that thought off quickly as they bypassed the ladder and headed through a back door on the same level. Though Cloud had forgotten it was back here, he instantly recognized the Planetarium and he thought back to the star circling Aerith.

 

“Ho ho hooooo!” Came a greeting that snapped Cloud out of his thoughts. “Two people I am happy to see. Please, come sit and eat, we have much to discuss.”

 

Cloud smiled a little, having much he wanted to bring up with Bugenhagen as well. “Thank you for having me here.” He said quietly, taking in the floating elder, then the glimpses of the simulator above them.

 

Nanaki took his place at a low table, food already out for the three of them. “We should eat first, then discuss your… ordeal.”

 

Cloud sat as well and Bugenhagen lowered himself enough that he could reach his own, making accessibility for the three of them somewhat novel for even Cloud. Nanaki ate about as gracefully as one could without hands to grasp utensils and Bugenhagen actually simply held his plate as he ate.

 

At first, Bugenhagen made small talk, detailing Nanaki bringing a blond stranger into their home, getting Cloud to the couch on the second floor, and generally checking in to make sure he was actually alright today, considering his condition when he arrived. He was generally able to return it, though with simple answers that, even in their nature, still made Bugenhagen and Nanaki communicate with silent looks. With Bugenhagen able to hear the planet and Nanaki’s own ties, Cloud assumed they knew more than they were letting on.

 

Once they were finished, plates and utensils cleared away, Bugenhagen fixed Cloud with a heavy stare. “About a week ago, I woke in the middle of the night to the Planet screaming. Would you happen to know what that was?”

 

He blinked at the Elder with a blank look, “Not exactly no, but I was involved. Is.. it ok?” He asked awkwardly.

 

The Elder smiled and nodded, a little relieved. “In a sense, yes. I suppose I could skip the lecture about how the Planet works, the cycle of life and its energy?” He continued on at Cloud’s nod, “As Nanaki is also excited to hear, we would like to know why Shinra is chasing you then.”

 

The blond sipped at a small cup of tea for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I’m stopping their reactors. The reactors will create a weakness in the Planet, never mind the loss of mako itself, so I am doing what I can do help those who will stop them. … In the simplest sense at least.” He looked off to the side a moment, carefully picking through this. “I was hoping that, since Cosmo Canyon is powered by wind generators, perhaps I could ask for your help in bringing the same energy to people relying on mako energy now, when the time comes.”

 

Bugenhagen hooted in interest with such enthusiasm that even Cloud smiled a little. “The Nibelheim reactor recently came under attack and I know the village there will need the help, if you were interested.”

 

“Of course, young man, but we have so much more to discuss.”

 

They spoke at length of Shinra and its continuing damage to the Planet and Bugenhagen confirmed Cloud’s knowledge of at least some of the workings to assure they were on the same page. Cloud found himself able to steer the conversation towards providing renewable energy to places without still and possibly trying to find engineers to help implement it quickly, “should” another reactor go down. Bugenhagen brought up the Planet’s scream again, but also the general activity around her growing nervousness. She could tell she was being drained unnaturally and was so far only confused. She had yet to figure out that it was being burned and destroyed, not returned to her.

 

“..Would Deneh be at risk during the ritual, Elder Bugenhagen?” Cloud didn’t want to start this, but he knew it would be necessary.

 

The room didn’t just go silent; it went cold. Bugenhagen regarded him while Nanaki glared. Silently, his friend stood and padded out of the room, the door slamming behind him. “I think I can make it safer for her to do this.” He smiled a little ruefully, “and it wouldn’t take 30 years.”

 

“Is that so, young man?” His hovering bobbed thoughtfully, as he stroked silver his beard. “And how is this?”

 

“A friend.. Of mine is a Cetra. Or half.” His words came out in slow tumbles, unsure of how he should really put it short of truthfully. He finished off the rest of his tea with a gulp, “Do you think she could act as an intermediary to assist Deneh?”

 

Bugenhagen’s smile was abrupt and broad. “Young man… I think we can work together on this.. Can I speak to your friend?” His smile faltered at the odd look on the blond’s face. “Or is there something wrong?”

 

“It has been a while since I’ve spoken with her.” He looked decidedly downcast. “She’d be happy to help, even without having spoken with her, but…”

 

“I see… it could be an issue with the ritual, should your friend be unable to help.” Bugenhagen said thoughtfully. “Getting Nanaki’s hopes up that this would work would be unwise.. Until you can contact her somehow, please do not tell him.. He is.. Protective of young Deneh.”

 

Cloud nodded firmly, “I’m not sure if I can get in touch with her in time, but I will try.”

 

A few moments of contemplative silence filled the room heavily. He attempted one more thought, “There is something else…”

 

He was interrupted suddenly by the heavy door opening again and Nanaki bounding through. “Shinra is approaching. It will be a few minutes yet, but they are coming by helicopter.”

 

“I think.. This is my cue..” Cloud said hesitantly. Bugenhagen nodded to him and he stood “We can continue this after. As a short and sweet version, just in case. I’m not just blowing up the reactors.. Shinra will be stopped.”

 

Midgar

⤜⤜1330⤛⤛

 

Aerith regarded the man sitting in pews just a little ways down from her. As confused as he seemed to be, he was certainly driven by whatever Cloud said. His demeanor was a little dark, to be honest, but it certainly wasn’t… bad? The Planet seemed content enough with him around, so she wasn’t worried.

 

“So… Cloud sent you?” Her voice was light, but a little concerned. Details were a little fuzzy in her head, but the name reminded her of safety and warmth, but also sadness. The Planet also buzzed happily at even her vague memories of sturdiness and dependability. Ones she couldn’t have.

 

Vincent nodded, “He woke me up recently, had me come here to check on you before I work on an errand.”

 

“Can you contact him?” Perhaps talking to Cloud would help a little. “I’m not sure what’s going on, but.. It’s important, you know?”

 

“I’m curious why he would bring you into something like this.. Taking down Shinra is dangerous, you know.” His voice was slow and steady, but this girl was really just that. She was barely even a teenager. The flowers were definitely strange and the sense of peace from her was stranger yet.

 

Her gaze shot up to him. “I believe I definitely need to speak with him.” This didn’t feel wrong, but it certainly was a shock. Plus.. Zack. Not everything in Shinra was bad, right? She’d been hedging on that since he fell through her ceiling and Tseng had been watching over her.

 

“I’ll get him on my PHS..” Vincent said after a long moment.

  


Cosmo Canyon

⤜⤜1330⤛⤛

 

Cloud shot out of the inn while making the final adjustments to his magnetic harness with Tsurugi attached and the rest of his things ready to go. There might not be a chance to speak with Bugenhagen again after this, he realized belatedly. If the Turks were here then Shinra forces wouldn’t be far behind. They couldn’t get their hands on Nanaki this time.

 

People were peeking out of their shops, curious of the thumping of the helicopter landing in the distance, eyes following the blond speeding past in nearly a blur.

 

As he followed the sounds of the landing vehicle, he realized slowly that he was heading lower into a semi secluded area. Quickly, it resolved that this was the alter Deneh would be sealed into for 30 years while she did her part of the ritual. It… didn’t look comfortable.

 

Cloud grimaced at the thought. Nanaki was already here, standing protectively in front of a wounded and woozy Deneh who gnawed slowly at the net around her. Three Turks stood between Cloud and his friend and he stalled just a moment.

 

At least one of these guys he recognized, the long red ponytail running down his back. _Reno_. He looked a lot less hinged than the one he knew, which was saying something. Before he gave himself away, he launched himself at Reno and one of the other Turks with the blunt side of one of Tsurugi’s smaller swords. The yelp was familiar, if nothing else, and they both turned their attention to him, just as Nanaki leapt for the third. Now the fight was favorably evened.  

 

“Damn retrieval missions, yo!” Reno spat. The man who’d turned with him brought his katana up to bear towards Cloud, head dipping slightly in an agreeing nod.

 

“Retrieval mission?” Cloud muttered. He charged again, activating the materia on his sword as he nearly flew.

 

The two rolled out of the way, but Reno twisted in close in nearly the same move. “Yo, this is the cute little terrorist we’re looking for!” He charged his electrical baton and Cloud bladed himself to the pair. “We should take him in instead.”

 

The katana wielder hummed thoughtfully, “Perhaps we should call for backup.” He launched himself high over Reno in the same motion that Reno shot forward, fluidly working together for once.

 

Cloud caught the sword on his own but the redhead’s stun baton slammed neatly against his ribs. He yelped and reared backwards in a jerk, now totally unfocused on Nanaki’s fight. He held a sword in each hand. “You were here for them?!” That.. explained a lot actually. It was only the Turks so far, no SOLDIERs or Troopers.

 

“Those swords are bigger than him, its kinda cute yo!” Reno ignored Cloud’s exclamation. Katana rolled his eyes and readied for another round of parrying. “Look, he looks ruffled like an angry chocobo!”

 

“Damnit, shut _up_ Reno.” Cloud all but barked. The trio paused in shock just long enough for Nanaki to deal a critical blow to his opponent and for Cloud to slam them with a Blizzaga. They stumbled back, half stuck to the canyon wall by the block of ice.

 

“Let’s beat a retreat. Reinforcements are on their way regardless.” The katana-wielder supported a shivering Reno and half conscious third Turk, manhandling them out of the area for the time being.

 

Cloud was silent as he watched Nanaki and Deneh untangle the net, mind whirling from adrenaline still. He was about to speak when his pocket started vibrating and made him snap his mouth shut.

 

“Strife delivery service.” He started with.

 

A confused but easily identifiable voice answered, “I have someone who wants to speak with you.” It was hesitant, but Vincent seemed to have recognized Cloud’s voice part way through speaking.  

 

“Go ahead.” He actually sounded happy, hoping he would hear the ‘Hellooooo’ he was hoping for.

 

“Helloooo! Is this Cloud?” He could almost see the little tilt of her head as she asked the question.

 

“Yeah Aer, its me..” His voice wobbled a little, so he cleared it thickly. “I’ll bet you have a lot of questions, huh?”

 

“Yep! But.. uh.. I don’t seem to remember much… I’m really sorry..” She sounded sad, but hopeful. “I just know I can talk to you, you know?”

 

His heart dropped, but he could work with this, “Don’t worry, we’ll take it one step at a time, ok?” They weren’t sure if she could support him after she worked her magic. Finally, he became aware of his surroundings again, Nanaki and Deneh staring at him in concern. He motioned that they get back to the observatory. As a group, they started off at a quick trot, aware of the time constraints.

 

“Hey Aer, can I ask you something?” They were nearly running up the steps to Bugenhagen when she chirped a happy ‘mhm!’. “Can you talk to someone for me? I need your help with something else. Not just Vincent.”

 

“Sure, who is it?” She always spoke so sweetly it made Cloud’s heart hurt. She sounded younger too, which didn’t help any.

 

“I’ll let him introduce himself in just a moment. I’ll put you on speaker.”

 

“Ok!”

 

Cloud moved swiftly through Bugenhagen’s home and into the Planetarium where the man hovered over some odd instruments. “Elder Bugenhagen..” he didn’t realize he was actually a little out of breath. “She called.. Can you?”

 

“Ho ho hoooo! This dear boy lights up when he talks of you, did you know that, girl?” Bugenhagen crowed, despite the sudden appearance.

 

Cloud spluttered in embarrassment, but managed to get out, “Her name is Aerith.”

 

“Aerith, my dear, I have heard you can converse with the Planet!” Bugenhagen was excited enough his hover ball was bouncing gently. “I am Elder Bugenhagen of Cosmo Canyon.”

 

The girl was struggling on the other end of the line, but was keeping up, “Sort of, I suppose?” she at least sounded like she wanted to laugh. “What can I help with? I’ll do what I can!”

 

“We need you to help with a ritual conversing with the Planet in a few days. The couple involved can give you the details when they get there.” Bugenhagen looked to Nanaki and Deneh. Immediately, Cloud had to stifle the big smile seeing Deneh cleaning around his ear affectionately. Something had certainly changed.

 

“I think they’ll also need to head your way very soon Aerith.” Cloud cut in gently. “Some things are happening here and I think it’s safer if we leave.”

 

“Will I finally get to see you?” The couple behind him stopped when they heard what was going on, Nanaki looking at the three of them wildly. Deneh gave one more little lick before paying attention.

 

Nanaki was talking hurriedly but quietly with Deneh when Cloud answered her.

 

“I’m not sure.. I still have to take care of a few things and it might not be safe just yet.” His voice lowered sadly.

 

“Oh…” It hurt just hearing the disappointed tone, “Well, that’s ok! Just call sometimes, ok?”

 

“Yeah… sorry about that.” His thoughts wanted to expound on how much of a disappointment he was to her, a familiar feeling.

 

“Don’t be! _Something_ is going on, I know that much.” She chirped happier than a wark. It settled his guilt to a slow pound.

 

“Ok, we have a bit to discuss here, so I’ll let you talk with Vincent for a bit. He’s not scary once you get to know him. The couple should be able to find you in a few days, ok?” He smiled a little at the contrast between the two. The pair said their goodbyes and hung up.

 

“..she doesn’t have to be sealed into the altar?” Nanaki said quietly from beside Deneh.

 

“I don’t.. Think so?” Cloud answered carefully. “It looks like the altar might just be near a mako vein. There’s probably more to it, but if you need to speak to the Planet, she’s as good as a direct line. Hopefully it can happen quickly too, not over 30 years.”

 

Nanaki looked like he might have kissed Cloud, but opted for a soft, “Thank you..”

 

Cloud ducked his head, embarrassed enough that his ears tinged pink. “I can’t go with you now though. I’m going to leave ahead of you and draw the Shinra forces away. You heard those Turks. They called for backup and now they know I’m here.”

 

Deneh stepped forward, concerned, “Will you be ok?”

 

“Weren’t those Turks trying to kidnap you? I think I know why; you really don’t want them to get their hands on you.” Poor Nanaki… Cloud couldn’t let him go through that again.

 

“I suppose this will cut my time short here though. Shinra can’t be too far away since they followed me through the mountain range last night.” Cloud tucked his phone away before he broke it from messing with it and nodded to Bugenhagen, “I’d like to run one more idea past you later. It might allow the Planet to heal when we’re done.”

 

“Of course, any time. I believe Cosmo Canyon will always be open to you.” He bobbed a little.

 

“Nanaki, Deneh, be safe. Um… here..” he popped his Blizzaga out of its materia bracer as well as a Cura and set it before the pair. “This will help, but be careful to not drain yourselves too much.”

 

“Thank you again Cloud.” Deneh said quietly. “Let us walk you out at least, yeah?” Nanaki stood to follow too, but was halted by Bugenhagen.

 

“I need to speak with you, Nanaki.” He said, sounding a little older. Cloud hoped he would talk to Nanaki of his father.

 

“It's ok, I’ll see you in Midgar eventually.” Cloud waved and left with Deneh, a little pink from embarrassment still.

 

Midgar - Shinra Tower - SOLDIER Department

⤜⤜1400⤛⤛

 

Zack just _barely_ made it into the Tower in time to change into his uniform and grab his sword. He scrambled up several floors to finally meet with Angeal. He might have been fairly comfortable with his mentor, but he was still new to working with him. The teasing on the phone was one thing, but he wouldn’t be truly unprofessional enough to be late.

 

Angeal was leaning on the wall next to the room when Zack nearly ran past him. He didn’t _quite_ need to catch the boy, but it was a near thing. He shot him an amused smile.

 

“Are you ok? We’ll take a moment to catch your breath before we go in.” He was actively holding back his laughter at the look on the boy’s face, as flushed as it was.

 

“‘Kay, thanks ‘Geal.” He bent a little to put his hands on his knees, breathing evenly and trying some of Angeal’s techniques for steadying his breath quickly. “I was out below the plate visiting my girlfriend. It was sort of far, which is why it took so long.” The words came out evenly by the end of the sentence at least.

 

“I see.. Shall we go in?” Angeal tipped his head towards the room, the door still closed. Zack nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Zackary, Angeal, please take a seat.” Lazard started. He’d known Angeal was waiting outside for the Pup, even heard them talking quietly to each other faintly.

 

“What do you have for us?” Angeal prompted, picking up the dossier laid out at his seat. He flicked it open, nodding at Zack to do the same.

 

“We’re not sure, but we need you to track and apprehend this subject if possible. Zack, you’ll be going as support to the Commander and to shadow him for these sorts of missions. Please read through our current analysis on him and ask any questions. We also managed to retrieve some footage from… subdued Shinra forces he’s been in contact with.”

 

Lazard’s PHS buzzed frantically in his pocket and he opened it to check his email. After a short silence, “Apparently he’s interfered with a Turk retrieval mission in Cosmo Canyon. We will use the forces there to track his movements while you two work on a way to intercept him.”

 

Angeal hummed and the pair read in silence the reports on the blond haired nuisance, plans forming between the duo as this character was fleshed out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamless plug for a moment, if you haven't watched High and Low: The Story of S.W.O.R.D. I really recommend it. Lots of fighting and good music and general shenanigans.
> 
> We're getting into the chapters next that I really like and want to be doing, though I'm realizing this will no longer be only 10 chapters.
> 
> Please let me know if anything is weird in the chapters in terms of grammar, consistency, etc. I am messing with the timeline a bit (Nanaki was taken earlier), but that doesn't mean I won't mess myself up. There's a derp in the last chapter I need to clean up. Heh.. See if you can spot it! -facepalms-

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of plans for this fic and I hope to get Chapter 2 down tonight. I know how the next two or three are supposed to go and I'm keeping the size under control so you lovely bunch of coconuts can have updates regularly.
> 
> Constructive comments are appreciated!


End file.
